Truth
by Ofelia
Summary: Who is my real mom? Steve seeks the truth.


All disclaimers apply!   
The Truth   
By Ofelia Reveles   
email address: juanarev@arn.net   
Rated G   
Summary: Who is my real mom? Steve's seeks the truth!   
Challenge: Steve had just found something very disturbing about his late mother. Something so disturbing that it could change the way he feels about his father forever, in a bad way- Sue O.   
  
**********   
  
Steve held the paper in his hands and yet he couldn't get himself to believe it. His name was on it and his dad's. But where was his mom's? The name on the paper was Paula Waters. Could this be true? Did his parents lie to him?"   
  
"Now where is my money?" he asked angrily interrupting Steve's thoughts.   
  
Steve stared in shock for a few minutes before he managed to say, "Here don't spend it in one place," and then he stormed out of the room.   
  
The man stood there with a evil grin on his face as he reached for the phone.   
  
"Hello," said the voice on the other end.   
  
"It's done. Lieutenant Sloan has the paper. When do I get my money?" he asked.   
  
"It's in the mail," the voice said and hung up the phone.   
  
**********   
  
Steve sat in his truck staring at the paper in his hands. He thought about his dad and his mom or at least who he thought was his mom. Steve wanted to talk to his dad but what would he say. Steve began to think back when this first had started. It seemed so long ago but in reality it was only a few hours.   
  
"Lieutenant Sloan?" the voice asked.   
  
"This is Lieutenant Sloan. How can I help you?" Steve asked.   
  
"You can't help me but I can help you," the voice said.   
  
"Who is this?" asked Steve getting irritated.   
  
"You don't need to know my name, now shut up and listen. Go to the Westwood Inn Motel on Wilshire street and wait for my call," the mysterious voice said.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is all about," Steve said with the same irritation in his voice.   
  
"Okay, here is a hint. It's about your father, Dr. Mark Sloan and who you think is your real mother?" answered the mysterious voice.   
  
"What do you mean who I think is my real mother and what does my father have to do with this?" shouted Steve angrily. Everybody in the room turned to look at Steve.   
  
"No more questions. If you want to find out what this is all about be at the Westwood Inn Motel in an hour. But whatever you do don't tell your father anything and don't bring any fellow cops. I won't call if you are not alone. Do I make myself clear?" said the mysterious voice with firmness.   
  
"Yes. I'll be there," Steve said lowering his voice.   
  
"Good now I will give you one hour to get there and get checked into a room," and he hung up. Steve stared into the phone in disbelief.   
  
"Steve are you okay?" asked Detective Tanis Archer with concern.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a crank call," he answered Steve with a forced smile. In a hour Steve had checked into the Westwood Inn Motel and waited for the mysterious caller to call. He didn't have to wait long.   
  
The phone rang and Steve quickly answered it, "Hello."   
  
"Glad to see that you are on time," said the mysterious voice. "Now I have some information about your mother that should make you very interested in buying."   
  
"Who is this? How do you know my mother?" asked Steve getting angry.   
  
"Don't worry about my name. It's not important. But I do know a lot about your father, Dr. Mark Sloan and your mother, Paula Waters," the mysterious voice continued.   
  
"That's not my mother's name," yelled Steve angrily. "Is this some kind of joke?"   
  
"This is no joke. If you want proof I will get it for you but it will cost you $500 dollars in cash," the mysterious voice said angrily.   
  
"I'm not paying any money because I know what you say is a lie and I don't need any proof to tell me otherwise," shouted Steve angrily.   
  
"Then your father is going to suffer for this. I will make sure his reputation and his life are ruined," answered the mysterious voice firmly.   
  
Steve needed time to think so he finally said, "All right, all right you have a deal."   
  
"That's more like it," answered the mysterious voice laughing. "Now listen to me. A man will come to your room in three hours. You will give him the money and he will give you all the proof you need. And don't try to question him. He won't know anything but just to collect the money and give you the proof. Remember no cops or the deal is off," and he hung up.   
  
**********   
  
Steve wanted so badly to speak to his dad but he first decided to check out the paper to make sure it was the original and not some fake. "I need to check our records for this Paula Waters and if I can't find her then I will check the FBI records. This has to be a lie," he thought as he started his truck.   
  
When Steve arrived back at the station, he went straight to records. He saw Tina Jones working behind the counter all by herself. Perfect he thought. Steve had dated Tina once before but since then had broken up. They had remained close friends and he knew he could count on her for anything.   
  
"Hi Tina," said Steve as he walked up to the counter.   
  
"Hi Steve. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.   
  
First Steve looked around the room to make sure they were alone. Then he finally said, "I need a big favor from you."   
  
"What?" Tina said with suspicion in her voice.   
  
"I need you to take a break for about ten minutes," he said.   
  
"Steve, I can't leave here. What do you need? Maybe I can help you," Tina answered.   
  
"Tina, please! I'll take care of the front for you," begged Steve.   
  
She looked at him and finally said, "Okay! But if we get caught you're taking the blame."   
  
"We won't get caught. I promise," Steve said smiling. Tina still looked uncertain but slowly left the room.   
  
Steve made certain that Tina had left the room before he ran Paula Waters in the computer. He didn't have to wait long. Paula's picture and record came up quickly. Steve noticed his time was almost up so he put the papers in a folder as Tina walked back into the room.   
  
"Just finished," Steve said to Tina. "And thanks, I owe you."   
  
"Yes you do and I'm going to collect today. How about dinner at seven?" Tina asked smiling.   
  
"You have a date," Steve answered.   
  
Steve drove back to the Westwood Inn Motel. He went to the table and sat in a nearby chair and pulled out the folder. Steve stared at Paula Waters' picture. The file read: Paula Waters age 65, blond-grayish hair, blue eyes, widow, family: one son named Steve Sloan. Steve stared at the file in shock. There it was again in black and white. Two papers that confirmed he was the son of Paula Waters and not of Kathryn Sloan. He couldn't believe it. Could this be true? "No, it can't be!" he said out loud. "It can't be true!" Steve put his face into his hands and stayed that way for a long time.   
  
**********   
  
Captain George Kendall laughed as he hung up the phone with Lieutenant Sloan. "Now Dr. Mark Sloan you're going to pay dearly for destroying my mom's and my life. It's going to be my pleasure in knowing your son is going to hate you like my mom hates me," he said to himself. George sealed the vanilla envelope marked with Lieutenant Steve Sloan's name and put in the mailbox. Then he drove to his mom's, Paula Waters, carrying Lieutenant Sloan's spare gun.   
  
**********   
  
Steve finally rose from the chair that he had been sitting on and picked up the two papers that lay on the table. He looked up Paula Waters' address. The address read 1345 2nd St. in Santa Monica.   
  
"I'm going to get the truth," he said to himself and picked up his keys.   
  
Steve arrived at Paula Waters' home and knocked on the door. He waited nervously for somebody to open the door, but nobody came. Steve went to the nearby window and looked in. He saw a lady laying on the floor. Steve pulled out his gun and broke down the door. He walked slowly to the lady and checked for a pulse. "Dead!" Steve got up slowly and started searching the house. He slowly walked into the bedroom when he felt a gun on the back of his head.   
  
"Don't move and don't turn around," the voice said. "Drop your gun."   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Steve slowly as he dropped his gun.   
  
"You surprised me Lieutenant Sloan. I didn't think you come looking for your real mother yet. I thought you be checking out the hospital records," the voice said angrily.   
  
"She's not my mother!" Steve said angrily.   
  
"Why don't you ask your father about that," the voice continued.   
  
"Who are you?" Steve asked again.   
  
"Shut up and walk into the living room," the voice said angrily.   
  
Steve walked slowly into the living room.   
  
"Stop! Now turn around slowly and don't make any fast moves," the voice said.   
  
Steve slowly turned around, "Hey I know you. You're Captain George Kendall. Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends," Steve said in surprise.   
  
"Friends! That's a laugh. Your father destroyed my life and now I'm going to destroy his," answered George with an evil laugh.   
  
"Why? What did my father ever do to you?" asked Steve desperately.   
  
"Shut up! You're going to commit suicide because you found out the truth about your real mother (pointing to Paula Waters' body) and you killed her and yourself. Here is a suicide note all made out for you to sign," answered George angrily.   
  
He slowly handed the note to Steve. But Steve grabbed his hand and they struggled for the gun until it went off hitting George in the chest. Steve went over to him and said, "George you're not going to make it. Please tell me what this is all about?"   
  
George said weakly, "Those papers and the vanilla envelope you are going to receive are the truth. Paula Waters is your real mother. Ask your father, he'll have to tell you the truth. He has to now and then he died.   
  
**********   
  
After all the paperwork and reports were filled out Steve would have to go home with hard questions he would have to ask his father. If what George Kendall said was the truth about Paula Waters being his mother could he ever trust or love his dad again. What could his dad say to him that he would believe. He had the papers in his hands that said Paula Waters was his mother. Then their was the vanilla envelope that he would soon receive. What did it contain but only more proof that Paula Waters was his mother. What else was there but the truth and he had to find out. When Steve got home, he saw that Amanda and Jesse were all ready there and so he would have to wait he thought to himself at least until the vanilla envelope arrived.   
  
"Hi Steve," greeted his dad happily.   
  
"Hi Dad, Amanda, Jesse," Steve answered quietly.   
  
"Is everything all right, son?" asked his dad with concern.   
  
"Fine Dad," Steve said slowly.   
  
"Are you sure? You sound a little down," answered his father worriedly.   
  
"I said I'm fine," Steve shouted. "I'm going to get washed up for dinner," and he stormed off downstairs to his apartment.   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse stared in surprise. Mark finally asked, "Do you mind if we all have dinner tomorrow night? I want to talk to Steve alone. Something is bothering him and I think he only wants to talk to me."   
  
"Sure Mark," said Amanda. I hope everything works out."   
  
"Me too," added Jesse as he and Amanda walked to the door.   
  
Mark headed downstairs to Steve's apartment and found the living room empty so he walked into the bedroom where he found Steve getting ready to take a shower. Steve didn't look up when his dad entered his room but continued to get his towel and clothes ready for his shower.   
  
"Steve what's wrong?" asked his dad with concern.   
  
"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Steve asked quietly.   
  
"Son, look at me and tell me there is nothing wrong," answered a very worried Mark.   
  
Steve slowly looked up and faced his dad, "There is nothing wrong," Steve answered quietly as he picked up his towel. "I have to take a shower now," and he left for the bathroom. Mark stood there for a few minutes before slowly going back upstairs. He didn't know what to think of Steve's strange behavior towards him. Like he couldn't stand to look at him for more than a few minutes. "No that's silly. It's all in my mind," he said out loud with hopefulness in his voice.   
  
Steve walked upstairs, dreading the fact that he would have to face his dad's hurt look. He had treated his dad badly. His dad had only wanted to help but until the vanilla envelope arrived he couldn't say anything. "I just hope it arrives tomorrow," he thought to himself.   
  
**********   
  
Mark didn't get a chance to talk to Steve. During dinner he tried to bring the subject up, but Steve would say "Everything was fine and remained silent," then he had made some excuse to go to bed early. Mark decided to get up early the next morning to see if he could get Steve to talk to him. But Steve had all ready left for work. Mark knew something was very wrong. Steve was avoiding him but he didn't know why. He looked at his watch and decided to go ahead and go to the hospital. Maybe he could enlist the help of Amanda and Jesse to talk to Steve and maybe he would talk to them.   
  
Mark, Amanda and Jesse were walking down the corridor to the doctor's lounge. They were taking a small break between patients.   
  
"Mark, how is Steve? Did you find out what was bothering him last night?" asked Amanda.   
  
"No. But can I ask a favor of the two of you?" Mark asked solemnly.   
  
"Sure Mark, anything," answered Jesse with Amanda nodding her head in agreement.   
  
"Can you talk to Steve? He won't talk to me. In fact I think he is trying to avoid me but I don't know why," Mark answered with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Mark that's not true," answered Amanda as she put her hand on his knee. "Steve loves you."   
  
Mark shook his head," I don't know," he managed to say.   
  
Amanda and Jesse stared at each other in surprise but Jesse finally said, "I have some time off coming and I will talk to Steve. Hey but Steve does love you. You two are inseparable," he said with a slight grin on his face.   
  
"Yeah Steve wouldn't let anything come between you," Amanda said with a laugh as she slapped Mark on the back.   
  
"You're right," Mark said as he shook his head. Then he turned to Jesse, "Thanks for talking to Steve." Jesse responded by giving him a hug as did Amanda.   
  
**********   
  
Steve was too busy thinking about the vanilla envelope that he didn't see Tina come from behind him.   
  
"Hey Steve did you forget about our date last night?" asked Tina as she came up from behind him.   
  
Steve jumped at the sound of her voice. "Don't do that?" he said a bit to sternly.   
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," she said with regret in her voice.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's that you caught me thinking of something important that I have to do and don't want to," he said quietly looking at the vanilla envelope that lay on his desk.   
  
"Is it something I can help you with?" asked Tina.   
  
"No it's something I have to do myself but thanks for asking," Steve answered with a smile. "As for out date I did forget. I'm sorry. Can it wait for tomorrow?" he asked with a pleading smile.   
  
Tina looked at him and smiled, "Okay but don't stand me up this time," as she turned around to leave.   
  
"I won't," he said as the phone rang. "Lieutenant Sloan. May I help you?"   
  
"Hi Steve," answered Jesse.   
  
"Hi Jesse. What can I do for you?" Steve asked.   
  
"I need to talk to you about something important and I need some brotherly advice. Can you meet me anywhere for lunch?" asked Jesse.   
  
"I don't know, Jesse. I'm pretty busy," answered Steve looking again at the vanilla envelope.   
  
"Please?" begged Jesse.   
  
"Okay. Where and when do you want to meet?" he asked.   
  
"How about grabbing a hamburger and eating at Gladstone park?" asked Jesse. "I'll meet you there in thirty minutes. Sound all right?"   
  
"Sounds fine Jesse. See you there," answered Steve as he picked up the vanilla envelope and the folder.   
  
As he drove to the park Steve had hoped to think things out for himself. He had looked at the pictures that were in the vanilla envelope. More proof that his dad had known Paula Waters and she was possibly his mother. "I can't believe that's true?" he said out loud to himself as he arrived at the park. Steve got out of the truck and spotted Jesse sitting a picnic bench all ready eating. He walked up and sat on the opposite side of the bench.   
  
"Hi Jesse. I see you couldn't wait for me to eat," he said laughing.   
  
"Hi Steve. I was hungry," answered Jesse grinning.   
  
"What brotherly advice can I offer you?" asked Steve with a smile.   
  
"Well it's actually for a friend of mine," Jesse said hesitantly.   
  
"Jesse what's the problem?" asked Steve suspiciously. He didn't like the way this conversation started.   
  
"See this friend of mine is having some problems that is effecting different people that care about him. My problem is how do I tell this friend of mine that we only want to help him?" asked Jesse slowly and unsure what to expect.   
  
"I would advice this close friend to mind his own business," answered Steve sternly.   
  
Jesse decided to take the direct approach, "Steve, your dad is very worried about you." Steve was about to respond but Jesse put his hand up to stop him.   
  
"Steve he thinks your avoiding him because you don't love him anymore. Your dad is hurting. Whatever the problem is please talk to him?" asked Jesse pleading.   
  
Tears formed in Steve's eyes as he said, "All right, Jesse you win," and he reached for his cell phone.   
  
"Hello, Dr. Sloan," said Mark.   
  
"Dad, It's Steve," he said slowly. He remained silent for a few minutes before he continued, "Dad, can we talk?" as his voice cracked up with emotion. Jesse reached his hand out and put it on top of Steve's hand. Steve looked up at Jesse and smiled.   
  
"Sure son, let me get somebody to cover for me. I'll meet you at home in about ten minutes. Steve, I love you," Mark said as he choked up on the last words.   
  
"I love you too dad," answered Steve with tears coming down his face. Then he hung up the phone. He turned to Jesse, "Thanks Jesse! I needed some brotherly advice," he said with a teary smile.   
  
"Anytime," Jesse said as he reached out and gave Steve a hug and which Steve readily returned.   
  
**********   
  
Steve arrived at the beach house before his father. He walked nervously around the room when he noticed a picture of his mom sitting on the coffee table. Steve picked up his mom's picture and held it close to his heart. His dad entered the room quietly when he saw Steve holding the picture of his mom and it brought tears to his eyes. Mark walked up slowly behind Steve and put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Uh, I didn't hear you come in," Steve said as he put the picture back on the coffee table and walked away.   
  
"Steve, what's wrong?" asked his dad when Steve remained silent and kept his back to him.   
  
Steve slowly turned around and faced his dad. "Dad, who is Paula Waters?" asked Steve quietly.   
  
"Is this what this is all about, Paula Waters?" his dad asked surprisingly.   
  
"Who is she dad?" insisted Steve.   
  
"She is somebody that I used to know long ago before you were born, son," answered Mark not knowing where this was going.   
  
"Dad did you date her?" asked Steve with the same quiet tone.   
  
"Yes but I met your mom and I fell in love with her," said his dad. "Steve, why are you asking all this questions about Paula Waters?"   
  
"Dad is Paula Waters my real mom?" asked Steve very quietly.   
  
"No Steve! What makes you ask that?" his dad asked in shock.   
  
Steve walked to the table and picked up the papers and the vanilla envelope.   
  
"Then tell me what this is all about?" Steve asked angrily as he handed the papers and vanilla envelope to his dad.   
  
Mark took the papers and looked them over. "Steve I don't know where or how you got these papers but they are fake. Your mom is Kathryn Sloan and not Paula Waters," he answered with conviction.   
  
"And I suppose this pictures are fake too," Steve said unconvinced and handed the vanilla envelope to his dad.   
  
Mark took the pictures out of the envelope and went through them. "Steve, these pictures are also fake. Now I want you to tell me where you got these papers and pictures," his dad asked with sternest in his voice.   
  
"From Captain George Kendall! He said that you would look at these papers and pictures and you would have to tell me the real truth. He also said that Paula Waters was my real mother," Steve answered angrily.   
  
"Steve, come here son and sit down," his dad said gently. "Let me explain to you about Paula Waters and George Kendall." Steve looked at his dad and slowly did as he was told. "Steve, like I told you I met Paula Waters before you were born. We've dated and we thought we were in love. It was good for many years but then I met your mom and I knew she was my true love. So I tried gently to break it off with Ms. Waters. But she didn't take it too well. She threaten to kill your mom and I if we didn't stop seeing each other. It got so bad that we had to put a restraint on her. But that didn't stop her. One day your mom and I were walking at the park and Ms. Waters showed up with a gun in her hand. She started screaming, "I told you that I was going to kill you if you didn't stop seeing that tramp." And I think she would have if somebody didn't call the police because they showed up and took her to jail. She was convicted of attempted murder and what I heard she died in prison. Steve, she had a son named George   
Kendall and when we went to court he threaten to destroy our lives like we destroyed his mother's and his. He never forgave us and to get back at us he decided the best way was to go through you. Now Steve we can have the birth certificate tested to see if it's the original and as for the report he could have easily fixed that because he had access to the computer. And finally for the pictures you know they can be fixed to put any face on them. Remember the Vallon case," he said finishing with a smile.   
  
Steve remained silent through out the explanation but finally said, "Paula Waters didn't die in prison dad." His dad gave him a questioning look so Steve went on to explain on how everything started with George Kendall and Paula Waters.   
  
"Steve you've paid $500 dollars in cash!" his dad said in astonishment.   
  
"I had to dad. He said if I didn't get him the money he would ruin your life and reputation. I couldn't take that chance. I hope you understand," Steve answered with a hopeful smile.   
  
"Steve I do understand but I want you to remember if you have any problems no matter what it is, I always want you to come to me," he said sternly but with a smile.   
  
"Dad, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. And it won't be necessary to test the birth certificate to see if it's the original. It doesn't matter anymore."   
  
"Steve, I love you very much," his dad answered and reached out to hug Steve.   
  
"I love you to dad," Steve answered as he returned the hug.   
  
The End!   
14  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
